Scary Movie (2000)
|language = English |budget = $19,000,000 |gross = |followed_by = Scary Movie 2 |imagecat = Scary Movie |wiki = scarymovie }} Scary Movie is a 2000 horror comedy parody film, directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans. The film parodies several well known horror films, included Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Sixth Sense, and The Blair Witch Project. The film was followed by a second film and three more sequels, even if the tagline suggested the film would have no sequels. A year after disposing of the body of a man they accidentally killed, a group of dumb teenagers are stalked by a bumbling serial killer. Plot An 18-year-old girl named Drew Decker receives a threatening phone call while home alone one night. In an opening which closely mirrors Scream, Drew is chased outside by Ghostface, who then rips off her sweater and skirt, leaving her clothed in her white bra and thong. Drew runs through her garden sprinklers but she is then stabbed in the breast by Ghostface, removing one of her silicone breast implants, hit by a car driven by her father (who was getting oral sex by his wife, so he didn't notice Drew), and then killed by Ghostface. The next day, Cindy Campbell, meets up with her boyfriend Bobby Prinze and her friends, Brenda Meeks, Ray Wilkins, Greg Phillipe, and Buffy Gilmore. Various news teams - including hack reporter Gail Hailstorm - converge on the school in the wake of Drew's brutal death. Gail hooks up with Buffy's mentally disabled brother Doofy, hoping to milk the facts out of him. One day, while Cindy is in class, someone mysteriously leaves a note saying I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN. Cindy then realizes that Drew's murder occurred exactly one year after she and her friends accidentally killed a man during a wild car ride (but the man is shown only to be unconscious and tries to tell them before being knocked out again). Unwilling to face incarceration, the next day a series of increasingly bizarre events take place. Various members of the group receive threatening notes from Ghostface and are rapidly dispatched, but most remain steadfastly oblivious to the rising body count. The killer then attacks Cindy in her house. She tries to call the police but the killer escapes. Bobby arrives at her house but Ghostface (before he left) drops the knife and gloves which leads Cindy to thinking that Bobby is the killer the police arrest him (though he is let out the next day). Greg is killed by Ghostface in plain view. Buffy tries to get help, but Buffy is at a beauty pageant and her talent was acting so they thought the cries were part of her act. Buffy, high on the success brought by the murder, becomes Ghostface's next victim. During the murder, Buffy thinks it's a game, so she does every cliche done by a white female in a horror film. Ghostface decapitates her (even though her head keeps talking afterwards). Later, Ghostface sticks his penis through Ray's head, seemingly killing him. Ghostface then attempts to dispose of Brenda during a showing of Shakespeare in Love, but the moviegoers, fed up with Brenda's constant loud interruptions during the movie, stab her repeatedly, seemingly killing her. Cindy throws a house party, hoping for safety in numbers. During the party, Bobby and Cindy go up stairs and have sex, no longer making Cindy a virgin. Ghostface unexpectedly appears and stabs Bobby, before disappearing quickly. Cindy gets a gun from a drawer near the entrance, Bobby follows and she tends to his wounds. Shorty, Brenda's stoner brother, comes up from the basement and informs them that the killer has murdered everybody in the house. Bobby takes the gun and shoots Shorty, revealing that his wound was an elaborate ruse. Ray then arrives on the scene - whereupon Bobby reveals to Cindy that he is now gay, and so is Ray - though Ray immediately denies it, despite his repeated homosexual advances and tendencies displayed throughout the movie. They announce their plan to kill her father and frame her sister. Bobby says he did it because Cindy never had sex with him and Bobby gleefully points out that even though their plan lacks sense it doesn't matter, since horror movies are not noted for their logic, they also say that are just copying the killer and are not the actual killers ("We're copying a killer that already exists."). Ray and Bobby also came up with a plan to make themselves look like heroes by giving each other stab wounds to indicate they fought her. But, Ray stabs Bobby repeatedly and nearly kills him revealing Ray's motive was because his favorite show The Wayans Bro. (This was made to be ironic since Shawn Wayans starred in this show along with Marlon Wayans also) had been cancelled. However, the real Ghostface abruptly turns up and stabs Ray, who collapses on top of Bobby in the Doggy style position. The killer then attacks Cindy, but she successfully subdues him by employing moves copied from The Matrix and kicks him through a window. Nonetheless, Ghostface vanishes before the police arrive. At the police station, Cindy and the local sheriff realise that (through a montage similar to that of The Usual Suspects) Doofy - the only one who knew about the car accident - was actually faking his disability and is the true killer. Unfortunately, Doofy has already escaped with Gail Hailstorm. Upon finding his discarded disguise in the street, Cindy begins screaming "Noooooo" to the heavens - and gets run over by a car, presumably killing her (though she returns in the sequel alive and well) hence in reality the car crash only seriously injures (presumably) her. List of Deaths Cast Parodies The Scary Movie films are known parody films and much of the humor in the films rely upon specific references to well known horror films. Where the scenes in the original films can be considered scary, the scenes in these films are made humorous through specific dialogue or acting. In this Scary Movie film the following horror films are parodied: * Scream, main parody * I Know What You Did Last Summer, main parody * The Sixth Sense, Shorty references the line "I see dead people" * The Blair Witch Project, when Gail is chased into the woods the scene is filmed like the "I'm so scared" scene in The Blair Witch Project. * The Shining, redrum is mentioned by the killer * The Exorcist, Cindy mentions puking green slime and masturbating with a crucifix at her first keg party. Besides these horror films there are references to non-horror films, including: The Matrix, The Usual Suspects, Kazaam, Election, Shakespeare in Love, Amistad, and Titanic, and American Pie. Videos Scary Movie (2000) Trailer External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Comedy horror films Category:Killer films Category:Slasher films Category:Scary Movie films